


И пламя не опалит тебя

by passionario



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр</p>
    </blockquote>





	И пламя не опалит тебя

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр

Пламя костра гудит и взвивается к небу. Марк смотрит сквозь ресницы, как изгибаются тела охотников в танце вокруг огня, Марк чувствует запах крови и пепла.  
Сегодня фэйри отдали свою добычу огню, запалили гигантский костёр, сложив трупы словно сосновые поленья. Магия фэйри, странная, ломающая время, искрами взметнулась над грудой тел, а потом забрала всё себе.  
Марк никогда не празднует с Дикой Охотой. Он смотрит, как фэйри уходят — или остаются подле костра, сплетаясь руками и ногами, и в его душе ворочается глухая тоска.  
Он смотрит, как костёр угасает, и когда даже угли теряют алые отблески, Марк уходит тайными тропами прочь.  
Лос-Анджелес встречает его дождём, Институт — неуютной тишиной. Марк, босой, обнажённый по пояс, тенью скользит по коридорам. Запах крови, осевший на его коже, тянется за ним невидимым шлейфом. Ему нет места ни здесь, ни там, дитя двух рас, не нужное никому.  
В комнате Марка темно, и он зажигает свечи — на подоконнике, комоде, вокруг кровати. Свечи нравятся Марку больше бездушного электрического света. Он успел привыкнуть к ярким всполохам звёзд, заключенных в хрусталь, лампам, в которых живут светлячки. Летний Двор, вечно светлый, полный огней.  
У Королевы фэйри тысячи имён, воспетых в истории. Хозяйка сияющего трона, Дану, мать богов.  
Скинув грязные штаны, Марк идёт в ванную, набирает горячей воды и лежит так долго-долго, пока тело не теряет чувствительность, пока его не начинает клонить в сон. Нехотя он вылезает из воды, набрасывает на плечи полотенце и возвращается в комнату, гасит свечи одну за другой. Марк слышит далёкий гул океана и засыпает, едва голова касается подушки. В мире грёз он превращается в пламя костра Дикой Охоты; он пожирает подносимые тела и смеётся.  
Утром Марк просыпается от запаха кофе. На улице пасмурно, из распахнутого окна тянет свежестью. На подоконнике, укутавшись в плед, сидит Джулиан и рисует в блокноте. В его ногах стоит чашка кофе, и Марк притягивает колени к груди, улыбаясь.  
— Холодно, — наконец говорит он, чтобы обратить на себя внимание.  
Джулиан откладывает блокнот, тянется вперёд за чашкой и встаёт, придерживая плед. Он перебирается на кровать, ставит чашку на тумбочку, а потом обнимает Марка поверх одеяла.  
— Ты горячий, — Джулиан целует Марка в щёку. — Как тебе может быть всегда холодно?  
— Просто холодно, — Марк поворачивает голову, ловя следующий поцелуй губами. Ему правда холодно — всегда, когда он возвращается с охоты в Институт. Так холодно, что никак достать руки из-под одеяла и взять кофе, никак обнять Джулиана — выходит только целовать.  
Джулиан отходит закрыть окно, а потом забирается под одеяло и обнимает Марка, зарывается носом в его волосы.  
— Кофе стынет, — замечает он, сжимая руки крепче.  
— Плевать на кофе.  
Марк слушает, как бьётся сердце Джулиана. Он может вырвать это сердце, выпить горячую кровь, и она согреет его надолго. Сердца, полные любви, ценятся фэйри очень высоко.  
Джулиан накрывает ладонь Марка своей, переплетает их пальцы и молчит.  
Марк знает, что попробуй он — и Джулиан убьёт его, как любого другого фэйри, нарушившего закон.


End file.
